


<b><i>Love into the Light</b></i>

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Baby when we're touching in the dark, can you feel it? I can hear the pounding of my heart, can you feel it? When you take my body to the stars, I believe it. Boy this love is supernatural, can you feel it?A Ke$ha inspired story. ^-^Sam & Dean are unrelated. Dean's a siren & Sam's just a regular college guy.





	1. 001.01

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

With Ke$ha blaring loudly from all around, it was an odd musical change from the guest band that night at Josie’s.

 

Sam Winchester stood with his back against the wall, feeling a little too exposed in a black mesh tee and low-riding faded jeans. His curly, dark brown hair was gelled into a faux-hawk, Jess’s idea, and his eyes were rimmed in kohl black eyeliner, another one of Jess’s ideas.

 

And if he had to be totally honest, his whole outfit was Jess’s idea.

 

Though with some of the looks he’d gotten so far, he felt a little better about it. Apparently showing just enough skin was a turn-on for some of the other guys at Josie’s tonight.

 

But Sam also figured it was because of the drop-dead gorgeous lead singer of the guest band, which also happened to be his step-sister Jo’s band. Sam kicked back another swig of his cherry wine-cooler and gazed at the broad-shouldered, muscular man leaning against the record machine just a few paces from the dance floor.

 

A lit cigarette hung from the man’s fingers. His hair was gelled into spikes and tipped neon-green. Even though nobody was suppose to smoke inside the bar, it didn’t stop people from trying, and Josie never said anything about it, as long as they didn’t put burns in the leather seats.

 

As Sam’s eyes traveled up and down the man’s body, taking in scuffed leather boots, ripped and faded jeans, too-tight black v-neck tee, and slight facial scruff, Sam felt heat coloring his cheeks.

 

_God, he was gawking wasn’t he?_

 

He quickly tried to avert his eyes, but before he managed to look away, the man caught him staring and a slow, cocky smile came to his full lips.

 

Sam quickly cast his gaze downward, staring intently at the floor, as if looking for microscopic kittens or some such cute thing his friend Charlie would have said right then.

 

“Hey, Sammy!”

 

Sam quickly looked up as Jess came prancing over, pulling Charlie behind her.

 

Jess looked stunning and a little naughty in her tight, black mini dress and matching 6-

inch stiletto heels. Her hair was curled and fell down to just below her shoulders. Black eyeliner and smoky eye-shadow accentuated her naturally chocolate brown eyes. Whore-red lipstick completed her look.

 

Charlie looked cute as always, in a Dungeon & Dragons tee and black skinny jeans with her trademark red Converse sneakers. She had her dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail and just a touch of eyeliner.

 

“Hey, Jess. Hey, Charlie.”

 

“Why’re you just standing here like a nobody and not on the dance floor?!”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to be embarrassed by my ‘killer’ dance moves,” Charlie stated rather matter-o-factly.

 

“Charlie, shut-up!”

 

“Maybe it’s because he’s been eyeing the lead singer of Iron Rose for the past ten minutes.”

 

Sam turned to look at Brady, who was looking rather hot in a dark blue polo with khaki cargo shorts and his hair gelled back. Sam had swore at one point that if Brady hadn’t been dating Jess he so would have made a pass at Brady. And would have probably succeeded after ten beers. Most frat boys fooled around with another guy after having too many beers.

 

“I was not!”

 

Sam felt himself blush.

 

“Right...”

 

“Leave him alone, Brady,” Jess said, swatting her boyfriend on the arm and then leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek.

 

Sam notice Charlie roll her eyes and mimic gagging.

 

Sam laughed at that and then said,

 

“Alright, so maybe I was. So what? Ain't like he’s gonna be interested in a pre-law student. He’s clearing not into guys like me, hell he might not even be into guys...”

 

“Sam, have you looked in a mirror lately?” Jess said, smiling seductively at him, “Any guy would stare at you, you’re yummilious babe!”

 

“Right, this coming from the girl who finds the mannequins at the GAP sexy...” Charlie said causing Jess to death-glare her and Brady to laugh, almost spilling his beer all over himself.

 

“Charlie, shut-up!”

 

“Like I said,” Charlie smiled and then looked back towards the record machine where the band members were quietly talking and taking their break.

 

“Though, Sam, Jess may have a point. The lead singer hasn't stopped looking at you since he noticed you looking at him. And if I have anything to say about guys, it’s that they tend to gawk at someone they find attractive. Though I may be wrong, lesbians are much more secretive about those kindsa things.”

 

“Charlie, he is not.” Sam didn't even chance looking up in case she was right.

 

“She’s totally right, Sammy!” Jess squealed. “He’s ogling you big time with that sexy grin on his face. He definitely sees someone he likes.”

 

“Maybe you should go over and introduce yourself?” Brady said.

 

Sam stared at Brady, just shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, that would go off well. I’d probably just fall flat on my face and then stutter the entire time.”

 

“You do not stutter. If anything you speak way more eloquently than any of us here. Hell, you’re pre-law Sam! You've gotta be an awesome speaker!”

 

“Right, Charlie.”

 

Sam just swigged again from his wine-cooler. As they others began to talk amongst themselves, Sam chanced a glance over to where the band members were all congregated.

 

He spotted Jo first out of the others, her golden hair hanging straight to her shoulders and tipped in neon blue. She wore a black, baby tee with a silver and red rose symbol on it and Sam swore if her jeans were any tighter, she wouldn't be wearing jeans.

 

But he had to admit, she looked good.

 

So did the other girl with the dark hair fringed in dark red and almost-black eyes. Her skin was pale and stood out drastically with her all black outfit - a ratty tee, too-tight skinny jeans, and 7-inch heeled boots. Her shirt was also emblazoned with the silver-red rose.

 

The second guy of the band had a tortured-soul kind of look to him. It was all in his eyes - deep, smoldering dark eyes - and Sam had to look away.

 

Though when he did, he found himself gazing at the lead singer again. Only this time, he noticed the black and red rose tattooed on his neck. It was beautiful and had a very intricate design with swirls and loops making up the stem and petals of the rose.

 

Then his gaze flickered upwards, taking in the angular jaw-line dusted with a days worth of scruff, then the prominent cheek-bones, and finally the guys deep, liquid green eyes.

 

And that was when those liquid eyes locked with his hazel ones and Sam felt a shiver course through his body. But he didn't look away, almost as if he was transfixed. Under a spell.

 

Then that cocky, sexy grin quirked onto the guy’s face and Sam felt his stomach bottom out, he felt the fabric of his pants tighten just a little near his crotch and that was when he knew he had it bad.

 

Attractive, a little to sure of himself, and just the right amount of edge... that was the guys Sam liked. And those were the guys who would love you and leave you in a heartbeat.

 

And then the quiet surrounding him was broken by the band being announced back to the stage.

 

Hoots and hollers went up and then Sam watched as all four members of the band got back onto the stage.

 

Jo started them off with a rumbling drum-line and then the tortured-soul guy and all-black girl harmonized with their bass and guitar.

 

And when the lead singer began to sing it was as if a spell had fallen over the entire bar, everyone was glued to the man’s each and every sung syllable, as if afraid they might miss something life-altering or earth-shattering if they stopped listening for one second.

 

Sam was just as glued as everyone else, but his eyes were locked with the lead singer’s, who seemed to be singing just for him.

 

He was enveloped by the guy’s voice, such a velvety baritone. It cascaded over him and reverberated deep in his bones and he felt as if he was being taking over, called to.

 

It was as if the guy was saying that Sam was his and his alone.

 

And Sam wanted him. Oh, God, he want him bad.


	2. 001.02

Dean stood on the makeshift stage in the small bar that his band was playing at, crooning into the microphone, singing about pain and love.

 

And even though there was a room full of people, he only had eyes for the curly-haired, honey-hazel-eyed beauty near the back.

 

He had noticed the guy earlier in the night and had asked his band mates if they knew who he was.

 

Of course Jo had spoken up, saying, “That’s my brother, Sam. He’s cool. Why?”

 

“No reason. He’s just... interesting is all.”

 

Jo’s dark brown eyes had gazed at him, a quiet smile on her face.

 

“Interesting, huh? Maybe I should introduce you guys later.”

 

But so far later hadn’t come. They had been played through most of the night, taking a break about fifteen minutes ago, just to recharge and get something to drink quick.

 

And as Dean had stood next to the record machine, listening to the pounding beat of

Ke$ha blare throughout the bar, he’d noticed Jo’s brother checking him out.

 

Dean had looked back, a smile coming to his face, and feral hunger beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. And it that instant he knew he had to have that guy. He had felt the soft hum in his body and the fiery sensation of his Siren side come alive.

 

_I have to have him... He’s beautiful and has that element of a virgin on her wedding night..._

 

And that was when his Siren powers had kicked in full force. His mind opened up and tendrils of thought coiled and twisted towards the young man named Sam. He had been about to enter the young man’s mind when his band was called back to the stage.

 

He silently cursed the Fates and then he had walked back on stage. And as Jo and the others began to play, an idea formed in his head.

 

_Why don’t I sing to him? Cast my spell on him... Yes, just as mom taught me to do. Anyone can fall under my spell. Why not this Sam?_

 

And so when he began to sing, his second Siren power amplified his voice, giving it a soft and enthralling quality and he aimed it at the young man. And Dean watched with sweet, sweet satisfaction as the young man lost himself in the sound of his voice and knew that the young man was his.

 

And now as the last of their songs faded out and the crowd erupted in applause and yells, Dean knew he had to find that young man.

 

One way or another he would have this Sam tonight.

 

 

Dean stood outside, smoking a cigarette, staring up at the stars. He couldn’t believe what a night it had been so far. And once he had Jo introduce him to her brother it would be much better. 

 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a tall figure standing not far away. He turned slightly and his eyes met the honeyed-hazel of the young man whom he’d sung to just a few minutes ago.

 

“Hi.”

 

The younger man seemed to come out of his trance and walked over. Dean skimmed his eyes downward and then back up, coming back to the young man’s eyes.

 

He had never seen such beautiful eyes before. They were soul-searching and so open. Dean could read every emotion the man felt in those eyes. And the most prominent one was lust.

 

Dean smiled as the young man came to stand a few feet from him.

 

“Hi.”

 

Dean quirked his eyebrows up and took a drag from his cigarette.

 

“Umm...” And then the young man blushed.

 

Dean couldn’t keep the smile from flickering onto his face.

 

“I don’t bite, well, unless you want me to.”

 

“I... ah...” Dean watched as the young man’s adam’s apple bobbed, nervous and a little too turned on. Just how he liked his men.

 

“I just wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your band tonight. Jo hasn’t ever said anything about the songs you guys play or how well you sing. It was... mesmerizing.”

 

“Thanks. I’m glad you liked us. Name’s Dean.”

 

“I’m Sam.”

 

“Nice to meet you. So, was that all you wanted to say?”

 

Dean heard the thought in Sam’s mind and had to resist smiling.

 

“Ah... no. I, ah... wanted to ask what you might be doing tonight?”

 

“Well, I was going to just pack up with my band mates and head to our motel room, but... If you’re wanting to do something, I think I’d be up for it.”

 

Then Dean let his eyes smolder, knowing that they were subtly changing color, becoming more golden. And he knew he had Sam right where he wanted him.

 

“Sure, I -”

 

“Sam!”

 

And then the moment was lost as Dean heard Jo yell happily from behind him.

 

“Hey, Jo.”

 

The brother and sister hugged and then Jo began talking a mile a minute and Dean could only stand there and watch, slightly fascinated at the interaction between the two. There was so much love there that it made Dean’s hear twist in pain. It was something he’d never achieved. Love was something he would never have in this life.

 

Which was where most of his inspiration for his songs came from.

 

And as he watched them talk excitedly together, saw and felt the love they had for one another, Dean had to keep his face a mask, hiding how he was feeling at the moment.

 

His mother, Gods rest her soul, had taught him everything about being a Siren, how to entice with just a look or smile, or how to enthrall with his mind or how to cast a spell with his voice.

 

But the one thing she had told him from the moment he had come into his abilities was that Sirens never found love. They were cursed in that way. They knew lust well, but love was a different emotion, a sacred bond that they could never attain.

 

And his mother had known of love, for she had held it in her hands once, long enough to conceive to him, but sadly the man whom she’d loved had left her, fallen out of her spell and fell in love with a mortal woman.

 

It was that, the unattainable bond called love, that had killed his mother.

 

And so he had honed himself and his abilities to feed off of lust and sex. It was what he was born to do.

 

And then the siblings turned towards him then and Jo said,

 

“Dean where you and Sam going to be doing something tonight? He said you had asked him to.”

 

“I was hoping to do something. He’s interesting. I’d like to get to know him, if he wants to that is.”

 

Dean looked to Sam then, a strange feeling of hope inside his chest.

 

And when Sam smiled and said, “I would like to. We could go for coffee?” Dean felt his spirits lift and he smiled and said, “Yes, I would like to.”

 

“Well, alright. It’s settled. Meg, Cas, and I will pack up and head back to the motel. You guys have fun tonight.”

 

“We will,” Dean said, a sexy smile coming to his face and winked at Sam.

 

Sam blushed and then turned and hugged his sister goodnight.

 

“Don’t forget that we’re to have lunch with Mom tomorrow.”

 

“I won’t. Promise.”

 

“Love you, Jo.”

 

“Love you too, Sam.”

 

And then she was gone, rushing back inside, most likely to light a fire under Meg and Cas’s asses to get them moving.

 

“So, where to?” Dean asked when he turned back to Sam.

 

“Follow me,” Sam said, taking Dean’s hand in his own.


	3. 001.03

_“He’s interesting.”_

 

That was the main thought running through Sam’s mind the entire way to The Drip, a 24-hour coffee shop that was on campus. He was a little shocked and elated to hear the older man say that. Especially when he’d seen the look in Dean’s eyes when he had said it.

 

His liquid-green eyes had sparked a little and an inner glow seemed to come from their jade depths. It was... really beautiful if Sam was honest. Even more so than when Dean’s eyes had taken on that strange golden tone from the overhead street light.

 

“So, this is The Drip,” Sam said a bit hurriedly when he and Dean had come upon the intended destination. The building before them was quaint, painted a nice warm brown with yellow trimming on the window frames and doorway. There were five umbrella-ed tables outside and inside they could see a coffee bar with stools and booths carrying the brown and yellow theme.

 

“Nice place. Looks a little low-key though. And you’re not exactly dressed for...”

 

Sam suddenly felt very self-conscious. True, smoldering eyeliner and a mesh tee weren’t ‘hey, going to get some coffee with a cute guy’ look, but Sam hadn’t really thought it through. He’d just wanted to get away from Jo and be alone with Dean.

 

“Here, wear my jacket,” Dean said, beginning to slip off the black leather.

 

“Oh, no! It’s fine, I’ll just get the coffee real fast and we can go to the quad or something, really Dean.”

 

But Dean had already taken his jacket off and was practically pushing it into Sam’s hands. And as Sam pulled it on, finding that it fit only just a little snug, he was secretly glad that Dean had grabbed his jacket before they had left Josie’s and his band’s van behind.

 

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled softly, feeling just a little stupid for nothing thinking his plan through.

 

“No problem. Let’s get us some coffee,” Dean said with a laugh in his voice as he walked towards the door. At the door he turned back to say, “You look really good in my jacket by the way. I like it on you better than me.”

 

“Uh... Thanks,” Sam said, blushing.

 

As Sam followed Dean inside, he was beginning to wonder if this was really such a good idea. He’d really said it on impulse. He’d never really done anything like this. Just head off into the unknown with a guy. He imagined that Jess and Charlie both were probably thinking he was either going to fall flat on his face or ‘do the deed’ and end up with a broken heart in the morning.

 

Even he was beginning to wonder how this night was going to turn out.

 

“Where would you like to sit?”

 

Sam turned and just stared. Then he found a some-what secluded booth near the back and said, “There’s good. C’mon.”

 

Once seated a waitress came over to take their order.

 

“What’ll it be?”

 

“I’ll have a mocha frappucino with caramel drizzle please,” Sam said.

 

“I’ll take a coffee, black. With little sugar.”

 

“Sure thing.”

 

Before she left she smiled broadly at Dean and winked flirtatiously. Sam narrowed his eyes at her and she walked off quickly.

 

_He’s mine, bitch!_

 

He suddenly felt very possessive towards the guy sitting across from him and it suddenly struck him as odd that he was acting like that. He barely knew Dean!

 

When he turned his attention back to Dean, he noticed a slight smile on the other man’s face. And when Sam’s eyes connected with Dean’s he felt an electric thrill shoot down his spine and suddenly the crotch of his pants were uncomfortably tight again.

 

He felt a heat burn between them and Dean’s eyes began to turn that golden color again. Which was strange for he had thought that it was because of the lights from the streetlamps. But now he found himself falling into the golden-green depths of Dean’s eyes, feelings and sensations flashing through his mind making him shiver just a little.

 

And then it was gone.

 

The waitress had shown up with their drinks and Sam was left feeling a little fuzzy.

 

“You can pay when you leave or just leave it on the table if you want. Enjoy guys.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean said, his voice velvety soft.

 

She left shortly after that and Dean was staring at Sam again.

 

“What?”

 

Sam blinked a few times, just to get his barings. Something really strange was going on with him and he had to a grip on himself.

 

“Nothing, just feeling... strange. But, ah, what would you like to talk about?”

 

Sam saw the look of insecurity to come across Dean’s face.

 

And in an instant it was gone, replaced by that cocky smile and self-assurance.

 

“Well, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

 

Sam reflected inward, thinking of where to start.

 

“Hmm... Well, I’m studying law, hoping to become a lawyer. Got about two years left to go I think. I’m also minoring in counseling. If I don’t make it as a lawyer, then I’ve got a fall back plan.”

 

“That’s cool. Really. Never met anyone who had a secure plan for their future. Hell, I don’t myself. Just singing because it’s what comes naturally.”

 

“Hey, you could make a career out of that! If you really wanted you could probably get enrolled in a college that has a music program and you could become a choir teacher or vocal instructor. You’re amazingly good, Dean.”

 

Sam noticed the blush come to Dean’s cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

“You’re welcome. So, what about family? It’s just me, Jo, and our mom.”

 

Sam saw the pained look that came to Dean’s eyes before it vanished a second later. If he hadn’t been good at reading people he most likely would have missed it. But that was what his teachers said would make him a great lawyer. Or couselor.

 

“Nope. Just me. My... mom died when I was younger. I’d rather not talk about.”

 

Something in Dean’s answer touched Sam deeply and he instinctively took ahold of one of Dean’s hands, gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. Really.”

 

“I-it’s alright,” Dean mumbled, his eyes locked on his and Sam’s hands.

 

Then he looked up at Sam and Sam felt his breath hitch. Dean’s liquid-green eyes had gone a soft, amber-burnt green. Pain, and an emotion Sam couldn’t place, warred there, deep in Dean’s eyes.

 

Sam suddenly wanted to wrap his arms around Dean, to hold him close and tender. To banish that look from his eyes. He wanted to so badly, it was almost a need. He had never seen such a look in anyone’s eyes, and that second, unknown emotion was calling to him. Calling something deep inside of himself. Something he kept hidden, waiting for the right person to be gifted with it.

 

Dean blinked and looked down, pulling his hand from Sam’s. Sam almost cried out at the loss of touch, but stopped himself before making a fool of himself.

 

_Way to go, Sam! You’re reading way to much into this. Just talk with him about..._

 

“So, ah, how long have you been singing?”

 

“Since forever.” Sam could hear the relief in Dean’s voice at the abrupt change of subject.

 

“Really? That’s cool. I can’t sing to save my life, so I think it’s really cool that you can. You’ve got the most graceful singing voice I’ve ever heard. You seem to envelope the audience in your voice, conveying such heartfelt and strong emotions. It’s beautiful.”

 

Dean smirked at that, but softly, with a hint of a blush coming to his cheeks.

 

“Thank you, Sammy. That means... a lot actually.”

 

Sam suddenly felt a jolt of elation at Dean calling him Sammy. Normally it would have pissed him off, but it sounded so right coming from Dean.

 

“Welcome,” Sam said, smiling.

 

They then remembered their drinks and spent the next few minutes just sipping and enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t awkward or strange, it was like old friends who had found each other again. Or two lovers. But Sam wasn’t about to voice the ‘lovers’ part out loud. He’d already flubbed up twice so far... Ok, maybe once and a half...

 

And that’s when Sam had the strangest sensation. It was like deja vu, but more intense. Like this had happened before. Or he’d dreamed it. But it wasn’t a weirded-out sensation like deja vu, it was a welcomed sensation. Like this had happened before, or he’d dreamed it before. He shook his head a little and the feeling went away.

 

After a few minutes they got up, finishing off the last few drops of their drinks and leaving their money on the table with a small tip and left.

 

Once outside, Dean said, “So, where to?”

 

“Would you like to go back to my dorm room? It’s a single, so we won’t have to worry about waking up a roommate or anything.”

 

“Sure, I’d like that, Sammy,” Dean said, smiling broadly.


	4. 001.04

Dean stood inside of Sam’s dorm room and looked around. It was a nice room with plain white walls covered in posters of celebrities and musical artists. And the most prominent musical artist was Ke$ha. To the left was Sam's bed, made up like a Home&Garden ad, along with an old dresser and a bedside table with an alarm clock and lamp.

 

To the right, Dean saw a desk and swivel chair with notebooks, a laptop, and textbooks strewn all about the surface. A small shelving unit held an assortment of books ranging from Anne Rice to Mercedes Lackey. Sitting on the floor near the desk was a stereo that had definitely seen better days, but Sam walked up to it and turned it on, silently tweaking with the knobs until, not Ke$ha like Dean assumed, but Nicki Minaj’s Va Va Voom played softly.

 

Dean wasn't sure how he felt at this moment, his initial plan had kinda changed after the conversation in the coffee shop.

 

Movement caught his eye.

 

Sam was slowly siding off his jacket, the fabric pulling on the mesh tee underneath revealing a well muscled back that had smooth and taut skin. Sam’s pants were really riding low and Dean could see about an inch worth of Sam's ass. And damn if that didn't get his blood pumping and awakening his Siren side.

 

But then his more vulnerable and love-yearning side reared up full force.

 

_No, I will not take advantage of him! Just because I can doesn't mean I have too. I... I don’t want him to be another nameless fuck..._

 

The last thought caught his attention and he had to blink multiple times. He hadn't realized he’d begun to feel this way about Sam. It was too fast. Too sudden. Hell, too unknown. He hadn't ever felt this particular way about anyone. Ever.

 

“Dean?”

 

He blinked a few more times, his eyes finally focusing on Sam’s honeyed-hazel ones, questioning him with a concerned look in there amber depths.

 

“Yeah. Sorry, just spaced out for a moment there.”

 

“Ok. Just... Nevermind,” Sam said and then hurried to his dresser, pulling out a dark green long-sleeved shirt that he quickly put on, covering up his almost bare skin. Then Sam sat down on his bed, barely disrupting the perfection, and ran his hands over his arms.

 

Dean quietly sat down next to him, their knees touching, and Dean’s focus was suddenly overtaken by the slight warmth that the touch created.

 

His mind was spinning with a heady mixture of lust and wonderment. This had never, ever, happened to him before. Normally he was able to stay in control of himself and go after his prey, but this time it was the prey, no Sam, that held him. His feelings were all mixed up and confusing.

 

And then his fingertips moved slowly and then he was touching Sam’s knee, his fingers swirling circles upon the faded fabric. His breathing became slightly labored and he felt a strange sense of euphoria.

 

“Dean... I...” Sam said, but ended up just purring at the end. Dean’s Siren side reared up and he couldn't stop himself from what he did next.

 

He looked up into Sam’s face, his eyes closed softly and a small, pleased smile gracing his lips. Dean’s other hand reached up and gently caressed Sam’s jawline, his fingers lingering as he leaned forward and captured Sam’s lips in his.

 

Sam didn’t hesitate in reciprocating, thanks to Dean’s Siren powers causing Sam’s inhibitions to be lowered and to let his emotions run rampant.

 

The kiss was soft and unhurried. Their lips and tongues spoke volumes of how they felt at this moment for one another. It was more than lust on Dean’s side. It was a quiet yearning of his heart and soul.

 

He wanted - _No, he needed this more than anything he’d ever needed before._ And as Sam’s hands grasped his neck and deepened the kiss, Dean felt his mind slipping, flowing into Sam’s consciousness.

 

And that was when Dean felt Sam tense for half a second and then his mind melded into Dean’s consciousness.

 

It was beautiful. This first kiss. This occurrence that Dean had no name for. He felt a wet prickling at the corners of his eyes and felt all of his hidden sorrows and pain and insecurities rush forth for Sam to see. And he saw Sam’s uncertainty and needing for a connection that was more than just another heartbreak.

 

Dean felt himself wanting to be that one. That one to never hurt Sam. To be there for him. To show him love like he’d never known before. To love like he’d never loved before.

 

As that thought coalesced into being, his Siren side backed off then and the human part of him reigned. He embraced Sam, his arms wrapping tightly around Sam’s middle, his fingertips resting softly at the hem of Sam’s shirt, gently massaging.

 

And Sam melted into him, his mind calling to Dean, asking for, pleading for, what he knew Dean wanted to be to him. Dean also saw that Sam wanted to protect him from his pain and sorrow. To love him, no matter how sudden it seemed.

 

That was when Dean got a hold of himself and ended the kiss. He pulled his mind from the soft and ethereal joining that it had with Sam, and pulled himself from the embrace.

 

He moved then, off of the bed, to standing just a few feet away.

 

The look that came to Sam’s face was heartbreaking. He stared at Dean with a confused look coloring his handsome features.

 

Dean felt the wet prickling at the corner of his eyes.

 

“Sam... I... I can’t do this. I’m sorry,” Dean said as his tears spilled forth. They burned down his cheeks and he turned toward the door. He wanted to get away. This was new and strange. He didn’t know how to handle this part of him.

 

He had to get away.

 

And so he ran to the door, flung it open and started running down the hallway.

 

“Dean... Wait! Dean!”

 

He didn’t stop running. Not until he found a quiet, darkened spot to cry his soul out.

 

It was this crying that he didn’t know of, had never been allowed to be freed.

 

And as his heart and soul bled through his tears, Dean cowered softly, holding onto himself tightly.

 

He needed so much and Sam seemed willing, but he wanted that to be genuine and true, not something caused by his Siren side.


	5. 002.01

Sam sat in the quad near a fountain that was fashioned with jets of water sending a slight spray to anyone who sat too close to the edge. He was staring off into space, the voices of his friends barely registering to his preoccupied mind. He was wondering about Dean. He was trying to figure out what the hell had happened that night two weeks ago.

 

“Sam? SAM!”

 

Sam blinked a few times and then he focused on Charlie waving a hand in his face.

 

“Sorry, Charlie, what were we talking about?”

 

“Well, not ‘we’ as in: you, me, Jess, and Brady. More like ‘we’ as in: me, Jess, and Brady. We were talking about the big test in Ms. Okai’s class this friday. And I was wondering what’s been with you for the past two weeks? You’ve had a really mopey look on your face since that night when you and Mr. Hottie Lead Singer left Josie’s to be alone.”

 

“Smooth, Charlie. Really smooth,” Brady said with an apologetic smile on his face as he stared at Sam, a guarded look in his eyes.

 

“No. I’m fine really.”

 

“Yeah, right, Sam,” Jess said then, an eyebrow raised as she looked at him. “You’ve been really mopey since that night. And you haven’t exactly told us what happened anyway. We’re your friends. You can talk to us about anything.”

 

“Yeah, even if it deals with gay sex. I’ll even try not to puke,” Brady said, earning himself a slap on the arm from Jess.

 

Sam just stared at his friends sheepishly. He bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly wondering what they thought happened. He hadn’t really told them anything about that night, just like Jess had said. He had just let them come to their own conclusions.

 

Sam looked from each of his friends and then glanced down at his hands.

 

“I’m not sure where to begin, really,” Sam said, sighing. “We went for coffee at The Drip and then headed back to my dorm room. We kissed and it was... God, I can’t even described how it was. It was... tender. He was tender. We talked about our families and just general ‘what do you like?’ stuff. But then he ended the kiss and... He looked like he was a going to cry and just rushed out.”

 

Sam didn’t mention the strange psychic link that had happened during the kiss. He was still trying to make sense of it. And now that he thought about it, it was hard to recall exactly what had occured during that strange and beautiful joining. He only really remembered a feeling of intense sorrow and yearning.

 

What had started out as, abashedly, a one-night-stand had turned into a strange and intense meeting of... souls.

 

And Sam wanted more. He wanted to see Dean again and talk to him. To find out more about him. His past. His family. Sam knew that he was falling for Dean hard, just like he always did with guys, but he knew it was different this time.

 

But his friends wouldn’t see it that way.

 

“Hmm... Well, Sam, I say we ask your sister if she knows what happened. Or if Dean even mentioned it to her.”

 

Sam was pulled out of his inner-monologue by what Charlie had just said.

 

“I... God, I... Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

Jess spoke up then, raising an eyebrow at him, “Maybe because you were too busy being mopey, like you always do when you like a guy?”

 

Sam glared at her and Brady poked her in the side, “Jess, be nice. We all know how Sam gets, but we don’t need to rub it in his face.”

 

“Alright, so it’s settled. Sam and I will go talk to Jo after our last class and then we’ll all meet up at Josie’s tonight for a few drinks.”

 

“Sounds good. Jess and I haven’t exactly gotten any ‘alone’ time in the last few weeks,” Brady said with an obviously horny smile.

 

“Brady!” Jess said slapping him on the arm, her face turning a little pinker than usual.

 

Sam just shook his head and shared a rolling-eyed look with Charlie.

 

 

Sam stood on the porch of his childhood home, just staring at the big oak door on which he was about knock on.

 

Charlie had meandered over to where the porch swing was and was gently swinging her legs back and forth, driving up the momentum, the slight breeze making the loose strands of her hair twirl and dance.

 

“Sam, come sit by me. I’m tired of seeing you figdet while attempting to knock the door. I just sent Jo a text and she said she’d be right up from the basement.”

 

Sam gazed at Charlie quizzically. “Since when do you have my sister’s phone number?”

 

At that Charlie flushed red. Sam’s eyebrows went upwards in curiousity.

 

“Well, ah, see... Damn it!” Charlie began to pick at her jeans nervously.

 

Sam sat down next to her, gently taking her hand in his own. “Charlie, is there something going on between you and Jo?”

 

Sam had known for a long time that his little sister was bisexual, prefering both men and women as perspective loved ones, but he hadn’t quite seen Charlie as being a perspective loved one.

 

“It happened the night that you and Dean went off together. We kinda bumped into one another and things happened. She didn’t want me to say anything to you about it, she wanted to tell you herself. I’m not sure how far it’s going to go, but I’d like to try with her. I haven’t felt this way about any girl since Delilah.”

 

“Hey no need to explain to me. I understand. It’s kinda how I feel about Dean. I mean that’s the whole reason we’re here right?”

 

“Well, part of the reason,” Charlie muttered softly, her face flushing again.

 

Sam just smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

 

“Well, if things work out between you two, then I’m glad you’re the one she’s falling for. You’d be a great girlfriend. And I wouldn’t have to threaten to beat you up!”

 

“Oh yes, because I’m such a heartbreaker!”

 

They were still laughing when the front door opened and out stepped Jo, a slight sheen of sweat and a flushed excited look on her face.

 

“Charlie! Sammy! What are you guys doing here?”

 

“We were just coming to say ‘Hi!’ Right, Sam?”

 

Sam looked up at his sister about to say something when Dean stepped out.

 

“Jo, where do you guys keep the...”

 

His sentence faltered to a halt when his liquid green eyes fell upon Sam.

 

Sam stared right back at him, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest and suddenly his whole world was diminished to just him and Dean.


	6. 002.02

After Dean felt the last of his tears subside and his soul and heart stopped aching, he pulled himself from the darkened spot he had found. He stood, wiping at his face with one hand, and then with the other sent a tendril of his Siren power flowing forth.

 

That tendril, looking so much like a slender and graceful curl of smoke, coalesced into a whirling portal edged in electric green. He took a steadying breath and then stepped into the portal.

 

A moment of disorientation came and went as he was transported to the home of his childhood.

 

But instead of a well-lit living room, he was standing in what would appear to a mortal as a graveyard full of statues. But he knew better. Those weren't statues, they were former Sirens. And he was here to see his mother, Mary.

 

As he walked through the grass, heading towards a “statue” in the back, he felt fresh tears prick the corners of his eyes. He was heading towards his mother. And as she came into view his tears spilled forth and a soft whimper escaped his lips.

 

She stood there, still as stone and looking as if carved from marble, and just a beautiful and breathtaking as when she was alive. Her hair was free-flowing and seemed as if captured by a breeze, her eyes beheld a smile and her face beheld a slightly somber expression. Her arms were outstretched, as if wanting to hold him. Her gown, which had been her most favorite when alive, seemed to be caught in the same breeze that her hair was caught by. She was beautiful in death as she had been in life.

 

As Dean came to stand before her, wanting to badly to be held by her, he knew he could talk with her. It was one thing all Sirens were capable of, even after death had claimed them.

 

He opened his mind and called to her. He knew that once she answered he would be thrown into a trance, his body residing on the Physical Plane while his soul and mind traveled to the Astral Plane, where all Siren souls resided after death.

 

Within a few seconds after calling for his mother, she answered and he was suddenly standing next to her. Her golden hair curling just so, and her eyes, so much like his own gazed at him with love, pure and simple.

 

_Dean, my Little Wing,_ she said as she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. He nuzzled his face into her hair and gave into his tears, freely crying and holding onto her like his life depended upon it.

 

_Mom, I’ve missed you so much,_ Dean said, his tears making her shoulder cold and hot at the same time.

 

_It is alright, Little Wing. I’m here now. What is troubling you so?_ she said as she eased him a little away to look into his eyes and face. She saw a war going on there, confusion and a need that was not unlike one she had felt herself when she lived.

 

_I've met... someone. A boy. Sam._

 

Mary smiled at him then, knowing full well why her Little Wing was warring within himself.

 

_Let me guess. You’ve fallen in love, haven’t you?_

 

Dean just shook his head, holding onto his mother’s hands firmly, but with gentle care.

 

_And that has created a war with the two sides of yourself, hasn’t it? Your Siren side wants to consume, while your human side wants to love as humans do._

 

Dean swallowed and spoke, _Yes. And it scares me for, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. Ever. It’s always been so easy. Go after the prey, make them want you, need you, and then consume their soul so that I can stay strong and live. But now, with Sam, it’s different. I want to love him, not consume him. But I just met him. How can this be happening? What do I do, Mom?_

 

Mary stroked a hand across his cheek. She gazed at him with love, only as a mother can love her child. And she loved her child. Her beautiful half-Siren, half-human child.

 

_Come, sit with me awhile. There are things I need to tell you. Things you need to know._

 

She sat down on a bench that sat under a huge and gnarled old oak tree. Dean sat next to her, never once having let go of his mother’s hand.

 

When they were comfortable, Mary turned to her son and smiled softly.

 

_I guess to really help you understand, Little Wing, I must start with your conception. You know that I at one time loved a mortal as you do now?_

 

_Yes, I remember you telling me about him. Robert Singer you said his name was._

 

Mary smiled, remembering the memory well. _Yes, Robert Singer. The most gentle human man I never knew. Will ever know, truth be told._

 

She took a deep breath then and continued.

 

_I fell in love with him, Little Wing. Which, for a full-blooded Siren is rather difficult because of the bloodlust we have for enthralling our vicitims in order to consume their souls to survive. I fell in love with him, and managed to not consume him. He was enraptured with me, as my thrall, and only my thrall. It broke my heart to know that he would never love me as I loved him. And so I decided that before it ended and I let him go, I would spend one night with him._

 

Mary smiled then, a sad smile that held all the love she had felt for that mortal man. Dean wanted to badly to erase that look of pure saddness from his mother’s face, but knew that he couldn’t. She had died loving that mortal and it was a much a part of her soul as he was as her child.

 

_What happened?_ Dean asked, a little afraid of hearing the truth.

 

Mary looked at him, her liquid green eyes gazing into his own as she spoke.

 

_We had a night full of love and passion that I had only ever experienced with him. He was mortal, yes, but he was my true, pure, one and only love. Besides you, my Little Wing. After that night, I released him from my spell and he went on to marry an wonderful mortal woman. And he forgot about me. But I didn’t forget about him. I couldn’t. For he had given me a gift. During our night of love, we had conceived a child together._

 

And as her last words hung in the air, it dawned on Dean just what she’d said.

 

His eyes wide he stared at her.

 

_Are you saying... what I think you’re saying?_

 

Mary smiled softly and tenderly at him, _Yes, Dean. You are half-mortal._

 

_But... how is that... possible?_

 

Mary shrugged her shoulders. _I am not sure, Little Wing. No Siren has ever allowed themselves to fall in love with a mortal. And I can see why. The repercussions of that love are far to great. I may have lived long enough to see you grow, but I just couldn’t go on without him. And for that I am so sorry, Little Wing. I wasn’t there for you as a mother should have been._

 

Dean shook his head and pulled her to him, embracing her gently.

 

_You have nothing to be sorry for Mom. Nothing. I just don’t see how this helps me with my feelings for Sam._

 

Mary leaned out of the embrace and looked her son in the eyes.

 

_You are half-Siren, half-mortal. You have two destinies, Little Wing. A Siren destiny and a mortal destiny. But only you can discover them. I do know that love is the key for either destiny. That much has been shown to me by the Fates. You are the first half-Siren, half-mortal in all existance. And the first male Siren. The Gods weren’t sure what to do with you, so they allowed you to live to see what would become of you. And you are still confounding them._

 

_So, love is the key for both of my destinies? But what of Sam? How do I figure all of this out with him? What should I do?_

 

Mary gently caressed his cheek. _Only you can figure that out, Little Wing. Just don’t give up on love like I did. That is a fate worse than death._

 

And then everything began to get clouded and foggy. Dean knew that he had overstayed his welcome on the Astral Plane for now he was being sent back to the Physical Plane. He felt tears prick his eyes then and said, _I love you, Mom. Always._

 

And as his soul and mind were returned to his mortal body, he heard, almost as if a memory, _I love you, Little Wing. Don’t forget to fly._

 

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the statue of his mother. He gently reached up and touched her cold face, smiling to himself.

 

While she hadn’t help him come up with a solution, at least knowing who he came from helped him with his confusion. Maybe he should find this Robert Singer and learn of his father? But that still left him with his feelings for Sam. What was he going to do about those?

 

He sighed to himself. He turned away from his mother’s statue and sent out a smoky tendril to open a portal back to the campus. But before he could open the portal a beautiful Siren came up to him then.

 

“Bela, what are you doing here?”

 

The younger Siren looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Just coming to check up on my brother, of course. I hear you’ve found the most yummy thrall ever, just from what the others are saying. Any chance that you’ll come back here with him and live? We do miss you terribly. You haven’t been back on the island in a few months.”

 

“I, ah, I’m not sure, Bela. I’ll have to think about it. Just got some stuff on my mind at the moment.”

 

“Well,” she said coyly, running a hand up his arm seductively. “If you ever need any help, Dean, you know where to find me.”

 

Bela smiled and then sauntered off.

 

Dean shook himself, feeling tainted and disgusting. Bela had always had that effect on him. He turned then and opened a portal, landing himself outside Jo’s house.

 

The sun was shining and he saw that Meg and Cas were standing on the porch, waiting.

 

“Well, we were wondering when you’d get here. We’ve been waiting for almost two hours Dean. Jo’s inside on the phone, trying to reach you.”

 

Dean apologized and then went in to tell Jo that he was there. He was still a little disoriented from the time change. He always forgot that time on the island moved slower than the rest of world.

 

“Hey, Jo. Sorry about being late.”

 

Jo let out a little squeak and then hit him on the arm.

 

“Damn Dean! Don’t sneak up on me! And where the hell have you been? It’s been almost two weeks since anyone’s seen you!”

 

He hadn’t realized he’d been gone that long. “Ah, sorry. Had to work some things out. Promise to not let it happen again.”

 

“You better. We’ve got another gig booked at Josie’s Saturday. Which is only two days away, I might add.”

 

“Again I’m sorry Jo.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Go get Cas and Meg to head on down to the basement. Mom won’t be home for a few hours so we should be good. I’m just gonna make a quick phone call.”

 

Dean left Jo to make her phone call and went to get Cas and Meg.

 

They couple were still on the porch, making out by the time he got there and Dean smiled and said, “Hey, lovebirds! Break it up and get your asses down to the basement. We jam in ten!”

 

Dean then went to the basement himself and quickly grabbed a new t-shirt from a pile of band-mate clothes they had strewn about Jo’s basement. Didn’t smell dirty so Dean shrugged into it. It fit a little tighter than his normal shirts, but oh well, he wasn’t complaining. It was better than the cried in shirt he had been wearing.

 

He quickly walked to the bathroom in the basement and ran his hair under the faucet, rinsing out the gell and beer smell. He scrubbed his face with a wet towel and then dried off quickly. After he was done, he walked out and saw Cas and Meg setting up for their jam session.

 

He was ready to get started, but knew that he should probably get something for them to drink. But damn if he remembered where Jo kept their stash of water and snack food.

 

Dean huffed up the stairs and went to look for Jo. He heard her voice near the front of the house. Nearing her silhouette, he called out, “Jo, where do you guys keep the...”

 

His sentence came to a halt when he saw Sam standing there, his honeyed-hazel eyes sucking him into their amber depths. Gods, he’d forgotten how beautiful the young man was.

 

And soon as their eyes locked, Dean’s world fell out from around him and all he knew was Sam.


	7. 002.03

Part of Sam’s mind knew that his sister and Charlie were staring at him, but that was a very small part of his mind and easily drowned out by the overwhelming thrill and hum that his mind, body, and soul was experiencing from the searing gaze of the man standing in the doorway.

 

Dean’s eyes were like beacons, calling him into their liquid green depths. Sam knew that he was standing there like an awestruck groupie, but hell with it all. If he was reading the look in Dean’s eyes right, then he wanted to stay where he was forever.

 

The look in the older man’s eyes was, for once, not hidden behind a curtain of self-assured-ness and cocky disposition. Sam clearly saw the emotion playing in Dean’s eyes.

 

Love.

 

And that had Sam’s breath hitching and his heart beating faster. He felt a shy smile come to his lips and was rewarded with an equally shy smile from Dean.

 

“So, is this where we slowly leave you two to stare at one another like lovestruck idiots? And if so, Dean can you move so Jo and I can go inside?”

 

That was when both pairs of eyes, green and hazel, turned to stare at Charlie. The look on her face was a knowing smirk and Sam’s gazed skipped to Jo. His sister was just smiling softly, shaking her head in a silent laugh.

 

“Actually, Jo, do you mind if I talk to Sam for a bit?”

 

Sam actually jumped a little when Dean’s voice filled the silence left by Charlie’s question.

 

“Well, I guess. But you better be ready to jam in 30 minutes. I’ll go tell Cas and Meg that they can make out longer if they’d like. They probably already are seeing as how long we’re taking. Come on Charlie.”

 

Sam watched Dean move out of the way and stared after his sister and friend’s receding backs.

 

Dean shut the front door then, and came to stand next to Sam.

 

Sam stared down into those liquid green eyes for half a second and then looked away, biting his lip nervously. He really had no idea what he was going to do. Or ask.

 

“How have you been, Sammy?”

 

His hazel eyes flicked quickly to those liquid green ones faster than the speed of light at the nickname. If it had come from any of his friends or his family he would have cringed inwardly, but coming from Dean’s lips, it was... perfect. His mind wondered suddenly how it would sound with just a hint of desire and passion...

 

“Ah...” Sam said, realizing he’d been internalizing for just too long after Dean’s question. He blushed and continued, “Good, I guess. Been wondering about you, actually.”

 

Those green eyes, like twin pools of absinthe, suddenly looked insecure and sad.

 

“I was... visiting my mom.”

 

“Oh. I see. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah. I am now.”

 

Sam was granted a non-smirking smile from Dean, a smile that lit up his face and made his eyes dance, chasing away the brief sadness and insecurity. Sam couldn’t help but smile back, Dean’s genuine smile was contagious.

 

“Well, good. I’m glad you’re feeling better. I was really worried about you, I mean... you did leave rather suddenly that night and I just didn’t know if I’d done something or...”

 

“No! You didn’t do anything Sammy. I just... I was dealing with a lot. Still kinda am, but I’m working on those things and well, I want to really apologize for how I walked out on you that night.”

 

Sam’s eyes crinkled in confusion. “You have nothing to apologize about, Dean. I just... I like you a lot. And... I know this is gonna sound crazy because I’ve only known you for really just a few hours in retrospect, but I care about you. I don’t want anything to happen that will upset you.”

 

During his little speech, Sam’s hand had come up and cupped Dean’s cheek softly, his fingers gently stroking the slight stubble.

 

Dean’s eyes flared at the touch and Sam was suddenly found himself moving closer to the shorter man. His other hand coming to rest on Dean’s right pectoral muscle as he leaned in to claim Dean’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

Dean’s hands were suddenly grasping his hair tightly and Sam felt his body molding to the older man’s, his knees going weak.

 

And then Sam felt his mind and thoughts slipping, joining with the other man’s gently. Just like that first time they kissed.

 

This time there was a slight, melodious sound, like humming. Only it was inside his head. That soft humming wrapped itself around his mind and his thoughts gently, caressing and calling to him.

 

Dean didn’t pull away and Sam saw deeply into the other man’s memories and thoughts. Sam saw and felt such powerful emotions and memories it made him hold tighter to Dean. One memory reared up inside Sam's mind's eye and he found himself falling...

 

**_He was in a field, full of long, waving grass and huge weeping willows, the branches being blown softly by a gentle breeze. His mommy stood underneath one of the willow trees, her golden hair waving and her sleeveless dress of white billowing gently and he could hear the whispers of the fabric as the furled and unfurled. She was gazing off into the distance, a hesitant smile playing on her full, red lips. A gentle song was echoing around her, dancing in the wind._**

****

**_“Mommy!”_ **

****

**_Dean’s voice broke into the song and his mommy turned towards him, her eyes, so green and golden lit up wondrously with love._ **

****

**_“Oh, my Little Wing!”_ **

****

**_Her laughter was like the ring of the softest bell and she cradled Dean softly in arms. He inhaled her scent, like cinnamon and honey, and reached out a hand to cradled her cheek softly._ **

****

**_“Mommy, I love you so much.”_ **

****

**_“I love you too, my Little Wing. What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you were off playing with Bela?”_ **

****

**_Dean moved his head back to stare into his mother’s eyes._ **

****

**_His mother laughed a little harder at the look on his face._ **

****

**_“Bela was tryin' to sing to me, tryin’ to make me do things I didn’t wanna do! I wasn’t gonna steal Ruby’s cookie, no matter how badly Bela wanted it.”_ **

****

**_“Oh, Little Wing. That’s why you’re out here? How did you even know where to find me?”_ **

****

**_Dean’s eyes crinkled in confusion._ **

****

**_“I followed your song, Mommy. It was so beautiful. And sad.”_ **

****

**_His felt the frown come and couldn’t hold back the question that followed._ **

****

**_“Why are you sad, Mommy? Is it because Daddy isn’t here?”_ **

****

**_Her eyes became clouded and Dean could see the tears beginning to form._ **

****

**_“Yes, Little Wing. It’s because Daddy isn’t here.”_ **

****

**_“Well, Mommy, I promise to never leave you. Ever. You promise too?”_ **

****

**_As a tear fell down her soft cheek, she answered:_ **

****

**_“Never, Little Wing. I love you.”_ **

****

**_“I love you too, Mommy. Forever,” Dean wrapped his little arms around his mother’s neck and held on tightly. Wishing that he could erase the pain and sadness that radiated from his mother._ **

****

**_“Alright,” his mommy said, as she pulled him back to look him in the face, “go back and play with Bela and Ruby, ok?”_ **

****

**_“Yes, Mommy. Will you come back and sing for us soon?”_ **

****

**_“Yes,” she said, smiling, “now, go. Fly my Little Wing.”_ **

 

Sam felt the intense sorrow that followed the memory and almost as suddenly he was no longer joined with Dean’s mind. His thoughts were his own. The kiss had ended a few moments back and his forehead was pressed softly to Dean’s, his hands caressing Dean’s wet cheeks.

 

“Dean...”

 

“I need to get inside. You’re sister is probably wondering what’s taking us so long.”

 

Dean had pulled out of his embrace and walked back in the house, the front door left open in his wake.

 

Sam didn’t know what to do. He didn’t even really understand what had happened. But he was in awe. Whatever this connection to Dean he was experiencing was, he knew it was only the beginning. And that memory...

 

Sam felt wetness on his cheeks and reached his fingers up to swipe at the tears that were falling. He bit his lip, swallowing back an anguished moan. He didn’t understand why such a beautiful memory would call up such a strong sadness in Dean. And Dean’s mother... she was beautiful. So full of love for her Little Wing.

 

As he tried to get a hold of his own emotions, he heard a heartbreaking and beautiful sound. Dean’s voice was suddenly everywhere. He heard it coming from the basement, floating up the stairs and through the house. But he also heard it in his mind. And he heard the silent wanting. The need for a mother’s love. But underneath that even was an even deeper need to just be loved. To have love.

 

Sam wiped his cheeks and headed inside. He silently walked down the stairs to the basement and stopped just in the doorway to the rec room.

 

The band was playing softly, Jo on the keyboard, the other two band-mates, Cas and Meg, playing equally as soft on their respective instruments. The one thing that came through clear as a bell was Dean’s singing.

 

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and decided to see about trying something. He knew that the strange and intense mental link was still, partially, there between himself and Dean. He took a deep breath and thought:

 

_I’m not going anywhere, Dean. This thing between you and me? It’s beautiful. Don’t run from it. Let me learn your past, who you are. Let me in, please. Don’t run from me._

 

Sam couldn’t hold back as his tears started anew and he mentally heard:

 

_I want to, Sammy. But I’m afraid..._


	8. 002.04

_Don’t run from me._

 

It echoed throughout his mind the entire time Dean and his band played at Josie's Saturday night. The bar was packed, he had almost missed seeing Sam with his friends standing in the back by the record machine. But he hadn't. And as his eyes gazed out over the crowd and met Sam's honeyed-hazel gaze, Dean felt a smile come to his face.

 

And as the last rift from Cas's guitar ended and Jo began the pounding beat of the next song, the keys of the electric guitar screaming in staccato beats, a different echo filtered through his mind.

 

_I want to, but I'm afraid..._

 

Which he was. But he wasn't the only one. As much as Sam wanted to think he was ok with the whole Siren to Thrall mind-link they had going on, Dean had sensed deep down that Sam was scared shitless of the occurrence.

 

Dean knew that it wouldn't be hard for himself to get over his fear, Sam's words had woken in him a strange sense of grounding. Like he had finally found someone whom he could possibly love. Like his mother had found. Only things would work out differently. He wouldn't turn into a statue. He would hold onto this newfound love he had found. Damn to hell if it was too sudden. He didn't care. It felt right.

 

As those first words fell from his lips, Dean conveyed all of his newfound feelings into the song.

 

"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams. I'm looking down every alley. I'm making those desperate calls. I'm staying up all night hoping, hitting my head against the wall."

 

Dean stared out at the crowd. His eyes flickering over every face, seeing a mix of bewildered astonishment and excitement rush through them. True him and his band played mostly soft rock or ballads, but Dean had figured it was about time to change things up a bit. Maybe do a few covers every now and then.

 

And as he began to utter the next set of lyrics his eyes fell upon Sam's face. A huge smile flickered onto Sam's face and Dean felt himself smiling back. He poured himself into the lyrics and lost himself in the honeyed-hazel gaze of the man whom he was falling for.

 

"What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried, I just can't get you off my mind. Because, your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love! I said: your love, your love, your love is my drug. Your love, your love, your love!"

 

The tempo of the song picked up and soon the whole bar was dancing and singing along with him. But even with all of that his gaze never left Sam's face. A whole new feeling was coming over him. One that had nothing to do with his Siren side. A subtle warmth spread through him and Dean felt as if he was flying. And in the back of his mind he heard his mother saying: Fly my Little Wing.

~ ~ ~

It was a quarter past midnight when they finally wrapped up their concert at Josie's and were putting their equipment in the back of the van. Jo and Charlie were laughing and flirting shamelessly as they loaded the stuff in and Meg and Cas were snickering to themselves over the lovestruck newbies. Charlie was steadily becoming a groupie, if only for Jo. Dean had to smile. It felt right.

 

That and Jo and Charlie had practically pushed Sam at him the moment they'd come outside to help with the loading of the van.

 

"No! You leave this to Meg, Cas, Charlie, and myself. You and Sammy here need to go. I saw the looks you two were sharing the entire time. It was sooo cute!"

 

Now they stood next to one another, Dean feeling a little shy, which was a new feeling for him. He was normally self-assured and cocky. But that was also his Siren side. He had kinda put a clamp down on that side. He didn't want Sam as a Thrall. He wanted Sam...

 

He looked over at the taller man. Sam hadn't done anything to his hair tonight and it curled and waved over his head in an nerdy kinda way, but Dean liked it. He wore a simple dark green hoodie with low-slung jeans and Dean had to admit, even though it was a very casual look, he found it sexy.

 

"Dean..."

 

Dean blushed slightly, realizing that he'd been caught staring.

 

"Ah, Sammy, sorry."

 

Sam's eyes scrunched up a little and then he laughed. Full and hearty. Dean decided he liked Sam's laugh a lot.

 

"You don't have to apologize, Dean. I had plenty of time to check you out while you were on stage tonight. I just wanted to say, it feels nice. I like the feeling I get when I know you're checking me out. And... I loved your cover of Ke$ha's Your Love Is My Drug."

 

"Thanks, Sammy. Was my first time doing a cover. Though I'm surprised Jo, Cas, and Meg were all for it. Well, maybe not so much Jo, but definitely Cas and Meg. They don't normally go for that kind of music, but they all were really for it. So, we practiced and I think we pulled it off tonight."

 

"You guys really did. Hell, I love Ke$ha, but your cover was way better than the original," Sam said, laughing lightly.

 

They fell into a gentle silence then, both watching as Jo and the others finished putting the equipment in the van.

 

Suddenly, Dean didn't want to go back with the band. He wanted to go with Sam. To his dorm room. He felt the intense urge to be alone with Sam.

 

"Would you like to go get coffee with me?"

 

Dean turned and looked at Sam. "How about we skip the coffee?"

 

And Dean felt a deliciously sinful lick of excitement as Sam's eyes sudden became hazy with lust and excitement. And even though Dean knew his Siren side was finally coming out to play, coiling and undulating energy to cloud Sam's mind with lust, he knew that his all to human side would reign tonight.

 

"Yeah. Let's go."

~ ~ ~

The walk to Sam's dorm seemed to pass quickly and before Dean knew it, he was standing in Sam's dark dorm room. Sam moved through the room quietly, and before Dean knew it music was pouring softly outward, dispelling the silence of the dark.

 

The only light was the dim glow of the lamppost outside shining through the blinds. It gave enough illumination for Dean to see Sam's silhouette outlined perfectly as Sam pulled off his hoodie.

 

As Dean stared silently at Sam's back, his mind registered the song playing. It was Supernatural by Ke$ha. And as she sang, Dean walked slowly to Sam and gently wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, his hands sliding underneath the fabric of Sam's t-shirt. His fingertips gently caressed the taut muscle of Sam's abs, feeling every dip and rise of the muscled expanse.

 

Sam's moan was unexpected, but it light a fire inside of Dean and he brought his mouth down on Sam's exposed neck and suckled there, lightly dragging his teeth after a few seconds of contact.

 

Sam's breath hitched and he breathed Dean's name. Dean felt the predatory smile come to his lips and didn't quash his Siren side. He let it reign for a few seconds, the power and energy coiling around himself and Sam, entering Sam's body, making him pliant in his embrace.

 

"Gonna love you so good, Sammy."

 

At that Sam arched his back so that his ass was pressed up firmly against Dean's raging hard-on. Strange how he hadn't realized he gotten hard until that moment. But then Sam began to grind his ass against Dean's erection and Dean lost it.

 

He spun Sam around then and ripped his shirt off of him, leaning down to lick and kiss his chest, his fingers digging into the dimples on Sam's lower back. Sam's hands were grasping his hair, tugging, as he whimpered Dean's name.

 

Dean licked his way up Sam's neck, nipping along his jawline, and then the sweet sweet rush that came when he finally kissed Sam was so powerful that he felt himself falling into Sam. Their minds connecting and joining in one seamless, beautiful explosion of lust and love.

 

And that was when he was hit with everything Sam thought and felt. Dean delved into Sam's mind, calling his name mentally. His fear of this was gone. He knew it was right that it was all he needed. All he would ever need again.

 

Then a memory hit him, hard.

 

**_He stared at the man whom had told him that he loved him. Jason was too busy fucking some guy to even register that he had come home early to surprise him._**

****

**_The flowers fell from his hand and landed on the floor with a soft whisper. The moans and grunts coming from the two intertwined bodies on the bed didn't stop._ **

****

**_He felt sick to his stomach. Hot, red anger flashed through him, followed quickly by intense heartbreak. Tears sprung to his eyes. He wished for them to go away. He didn't want to cry. Not over this. Not over him._ **

****

**_They'd been together since freshman year of high school. They had a history together. They were suppose to grow old together and have a family._ **

****

**_But here Jason was fucking someone else._ **

****

**_So much for happily ever after._ **

****

**_"You bastard!"_ **

****

**_Suddenly the two figures froze, with his boyfriend looking up at him, sweat dripping down his face._ **

****

**_"Sam! What are you - ?" Jason said, scrambling from the bed and covering himself with a sheet._ **

****

**_"Get out! Get out now!" he yelled at them, tears beginning to stream down his face._ **

****

**_"Sam. Sammy..."_ **

****

**_"Don't call me that! Get the fuck out now you bastard!"_ **

****

**_They scrambled into their clothes and then left, with his now ex-boyfriend looking at him apologetically._ **

****

**_"I didn't mean for this to happen, Sam."_ **

****

**_"Right. Just the get the fuck out, Jason. I don't want to see you. Just go."_ **

****

**_The door shut behind him and Sam leaned against it. Feeling his heart bursting from pain and hot tears still streaming down his face._ **

****

**_He said he loved me. I was a fucking idiot to believe him..._ **

 

Dean came out of the memory and kissed Sam fiercely. He could feel Sam shaking, unsure and nervous. And scared as hell.

 

_Sammy, it's ok. I got you._

 

He felt Sam's unease and insecurity fade a bit and then Sam was grasping his back, his fingers digging into his skin sharply.

 

_Make love to me Dean. Make me forget. Make me your's._

 

And as he kissed Sam deeply, his hands deftly undid Sam's pants and pulled them off. Sam reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled the black fabric up, breaking the kiss for a few seconds to rip it away and fling it towards the floor.

 

Dean gently touched Sam's swollen member, marveling at how huge it was. It felt hot and just a little sticky in hand. He gently caressed Sam's cheek as he fondled him. Soft moans escaped between their kisses and Sam's hands grasped his ass hard, kneading gently after that.

 

Dean knew that Sam wanted it hard and fast. Something to make him forget that memory. And Dean planned on making him forget. But he was going to go slow. He was going to enjoy this. Make sure Sam enjoyed it. He wanted to make Sam his and his alone. Needed to. Not just for Sam, but for himself as well.

 

He knew in order to that he was going to have to Mark him. And just the thought of that, Marking Sam as his, sent shivers and icy-fire cascading through his Siren side and his veins.

 

He kissed Sam deeply.

 

And then gave into the carnal and dangerous pull of his Siren powers.


	9. 003.01

Energy and his Siren's Call reverberated throughout the small dorm room, sending electric chills down his own skin, leaving a slight burning sensation afterwards. He smiled to himself, knowing that Sam was experiencing the same sensations, but at a much higher degree and intensity.

 

Dean was so hard it was almost painful and he could feel the tremors coursing through Sam's body as he kissed down his back, his tongue flicking out quickly to sweep up the beads of sweat that had collected down his spine. Sam purred underneath him, arching his back against the feel of Dean's lips and tongue.

 

Ke$ha was just a dim, echoing murmur in the background as he moved over Sam's body, his hands and fingers teasing and caressing each tender inch of skin. He splayed his fingers over Sam's naked back, his fingertips digging into the soft, tender flesh and then lightly dragging them downward, taking Sam's jeans with them.

 

Sam was whimpering and calling out mentally for Dean to take him, to stop teasing. But Dean didn't reply, a devilish smile coming to his face as he blew lightly on Sam's lower-back. The tremor that rocked through Sam's body caused him to press his ass back and Dean chuckled huskily.

 

He scrapped his teeth against Sam's clothed ass. Sam ground his ass backward and Dean didn't hesitate as he took the elastic band of Sam's briefs in his mouth and pulled them downward. He eased them slowly off, his hands only helping just a bit, but then skimming lightly over Sam's globes as he pulled them all the way down to his thighs.

 

Sam's cock and balls sprung from the fabric with a hefty bounce against his taut stomach and Dean's mouth watered at the sight. Sam was gloriously endowed and Dean couldn't wait to get that powerful looking member in his mouth.

 

But before that, Dean wanted to pleasure Sam in a different way. And hell, it was one of his favorite things to do to another man.

 

He caressed Sam's ass sweetly, giving each cheek a quick little slap, then rubbing the stinging away tenderly. He spread Sam's cheeks after a few seconds of this and his tongue began a slow, teasing dance over the puckered flesh of Sam's rosebud.

 

The cry of pleasure from Sam's lips evoked an almost feral hunger from Dean's Siren side and he knew it wouldn't be long until it reigned fully and he would give himself over to the lust and power. He lapped at Sam's hole in leisurely, achingly slow circles. Sam moaned so beautifully that Dean drove his tongue in further, licking the velvety smooth interior of Sam's ass as if it were the silkiest and most luxurious chocolate ever tasted. Sam gasped and moaned loudly, his body shuddering, Dean feeling it as he tongue-fucked Sam. Gods, Sam was beautiful, moaning and shuddering all due to his tongue. Dean couldn't wait to see how Sam responded when he went down on him.

 

_You want more, Sammy?_

_Ye-Yeah... Dean... Uhh..._

 

Dean licked a few times more at Sam's ass, diving deep into that hot and silky flesh before biting and kissing each cheek once more. Then his tongue flicked forward, sliding over the tender flesh between Sam's ass and his balls, eliciting another mind-numbing moan from Sam.

 

He then flipped Sam so that he was sitting between his legs, Sam's glorious member dancing before his face. He smiled up at Sam, whose eyes were hazy with lust and the pupils blown wide.

 

Then he took all of Sam's cock in his mouth, all the way to where Sam's neatly trimmed pubic hair tickled his nose. Dean slowly came back up and then stopped at the head, swirling his tongue around the swollen gland, flicking the tip into the slit and tasting the sweet sweet nectar that was all Sam.

 

_Dean..._ "Oh, Dean..." _YES!_

 

He continued like that for a few minutes more, then added one of his hands to the mix, stroking Sam's achingly hard cock from the base all the way to his lips. He even began to hum a little, causing Sam to buck a little into his mouth. He took that single second to ease one of his fingers in Sam's still slick rosebud.

 

The resounding scream of pleasure that echoed all around the dorm room and in his mind was enough to have Dean coming right then and there. Sam's body became like putty in his hands and Dean eased off of Sam's cock to look deep into those honeyed-hazel depths as he fingered the younger man open.

 

Sam was biting his bottom lip hard and one hand grasped his bed sheets tightly while the other clawed at the wall. His body shook with tremors each time Dean hit that wonderful little nerve bundle hidden in that warm flesh. Dean moved up and captured those lips in a searing kiss, swallowing Sam's moans with each thrust of his finger.

 

Soon, he was adding another finger and scissoring Sam's opening, prepping him. Every other second he stroked that bundle and watched, entranced, as Sam began mewling softly, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He once again took those lips with his own, calling to Sam along their mind-link.

 

_Soon, Sammy. Soon..._

_NO! Now... Please! I need you now, Dean... I need to feel you inside me..._

 

He moved away for just fraction of second, startled by Sam's mental outburst. He stared into those eyes and suddenly found himself falling into those lust blown depths of golden honey that he couldn't find the strength to resist his Siren side.

 

That was when the energy in the room intensified tenfold and Dean was experiencing the strange out of body sensation that happened whenever his Siren side reigned completely. He was like a ghost, watching as these two bodies danced. He saw himself shed his clothing and soon watched as his cock disappeared into Sam.

 

He felt each thrust, each pull of Sam's ass on his achingly hard cock, but he wasn't part of it. He was floating just above, witnessing something... magical happening.

 

A golden-green glow began to surround his body and Sam's, twisting like so many tentacles or coils. And the Siren's Call, so sweet and alluringly dangerous, wrapped itself around them, even this strange ghostly him. And as this magic bound itself around their bodies a small tendril caressed its way along Sam's neck and clavicle, finally ending at the area over his heart. It stabbed into Sam's body then, and that was when Sam came.

 

Hot and blindingly white.

 

Sam called his name and his eyes opened for a split second and looked up. Dean looked into those eyes and saw... recognition mixed with a touch of...

 

But he didn't get the chance to figure out what for as his body came to it's exhilarating climax a few seconds later, he slammed back into his body, the energy and magic expelling like smoke and the Siren's Call faltering to a lone single loving note.

 

Dean slumped forward, his head landing gently on Sam's chest, his breathing matching the ragged gasps of Sam.

 

_Dean?_

 

He turned his head slightly and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes that he'd come to love. He stroked his fingers gently along Sam's flushed cheek.

 

_I'm here, Sammy. I'm here._

 

Those eyes closed softly and tender smile played on those beautifully soft lips.

 

_We sleep?_

_Yes, we sleep._

_Good. Don't go anywhere, 'K?_

 

And without waiting for a reply, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and Dean just laid there, his head falling onto Sam's shoulder gently. He was just beginning to feel the wings of sleep take him when his eyes fell upon the Mark that graced Sam's neck and chest.

 

It was breathtaking and shimmered like crushed emeralds. But it was slightly different from the other Marks that Thralls normally got. But before he could ponder that, his eyes slipped gently closed and he fell into a sweet, honeyed-hazel oblivion.


	10. 003.02

Sunlight poured in through the windows of the dorm room, warming Sam’s closed eyelids, urging him to wake up. Then, there was a sudden electric sensation reverberating in the enclosed space that had the hair on Sam’s body standing on end. It flowed over him and into him, causing his body to hum with energy.

 

His eyes snapped open when that energy surged sharply in a pain-like pleasure. He sat up and found himself staring into the face and eyes of a rather breath-taking woman.

 

Golden brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders which brought out the creamy color of her skin. Her eyes were like twin, green tourmalines; sparkling with passion and some smoldering emotion. Her lips were painted a deep red and curved seductively upwards at one corner. She wore a simple off-shoulder, floor-length dress in white, which made her seem even more ethereal when paired with the aura of energy that surrounded her.

 

“Hello, Samuel. It’s nice to finally make your aquaintance. I’m Bela.”

 

Sam felt his mouth hanging open and blinked a few times before he realized he needed to stop staring at the beautiful woman standing in his dorm room. He bit his lip nervously, his eyes flicking downward the the still sleeping form of Dean laying next to him.

 

It was in that moment that his eyes also caught the shimmering, crushed-emerald color of the tattoo that was on his chest. But in that same moment he knew it wasn’t a tattoo, but something else. Either that or he must have been really drunk last night. But that just didn’t seem to make any sense.

 

_Then how did I get this thing?_

 

“I guess Deanie here didn’t tell you a whole lot about himself, did he? Maybe we should fix that.”

 

And before Sam could contemplate how this woman, Bela, knew what the hell he’d been thinking, he felt the energy in the rise and the pressure from it become almost overbearing. Dean suddenly shot up from his laying postition to sitting up and staring rather incensed at the woman standing near the foot of the bed.

 

“Bela!? What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Tsk...tsk... tsk... You know better than to ask that question Dean. After last night, all of the Matrons know of your Union with this delectable young man here,” Bela answered with a seductive and teasing gleam in her eyes.

 

Sam’s eyebrows scrunched in slight confusion. Matrons? Union? What exactly happened last night? To him it was a night full of passion and esctasy so intense he’d felt as if he’d connected with Dean on a whole new level than their weird mind-link thing.

 

He turned and looked to Dean, noticing that the older man had gone ghostly pale and looked almost terrified.

 

“Dean?” Sam voiced quietly.

 

Dean’s liquid green eyes flicked towards his face and then were drawn downward immediately. Sam watched as Dean’s eyes grew huge and his mouth fell open in shock and what seemed like fear.

 

“No... I... I didn’t... No...”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Guess Dean didn’t tell you everything, Samuel. He’s a Siren,” Bela said with an impish grin.

 

Sam blinked a few thousand times, his conscious mind trying to comprehend what his subconscious mind had known since that first fleeting, electrical thrill.

 

Bela kept that shit-eating grin on her face and continued.

 

“And, Sam, you’re now officially Dean’s Thrall. The Siren to Thrall mind-link happens early on, when lust is pretty much the only thing happening between the Siren and their prey. Only, from what the Matrons have told me, your mind-link was different. You’ve shared memories and emotions. That is something that only happens every millenia or so for Sirens and their Thralls.”

 

Bela directed her gaze towards Dean, who was still staring at Sam’s chest.

 

“Which is why I’m here, Dean. I’m to take you and Sam home. To have a meeting with the Matrons and to decide what is to be done.”

 

Sam looked at Dean, his mind finally comprehending it all. All of the pieces were beginning to fit into place and Sam felt as if his mind was about to explode. He felt himself trembling, uncontrollably, and didn’t quite know how to stop it.

 

Dean reached out then, his hand coming nearer and nearer to Sam’s shoulder. Sam watched in abject terror for a few seconds before screaming:

 

“No! Don’t touch me!”

 

Dean recoiled as if he’d been slapped. His face took on a heartbreaking look of sadness, but Sam suddenly didn’t care. All he knew was that he didn’t want Dean touching him. Not now that he knew what Dean was. And what he was for Dean.

 

_Prey._

 

It wasn’t what he thought. It was nothing but sex and...

 

Sam didn’t want to finish that thought.

 

“Well, if you boys are done being weird, we really have to go now. The Matrons don’t like to be kept waiting. Just put on some clothes and meet me in five minutes. I’ll be waiting just outside the door.”

 

And with that Bela turned around and walked out into the hall.

 

Dean was the first to move in the silence that followed after Bela left. Sam watched him as he hurriedly slipped into his pants and t-shirt. Sam slowly got out of his bed, his body still trembling harshly. He fumbled getting into his pants, but successfully managed to get his shirt on.

 

And then they walked out of Sam’s dorm room and stood there awkwardly. Sam could feel just how much Dean wanted to touch him, hold him, but Sam didn’t make a move or sound. He just stared down at his feet.

 

“And now, to follow the yellow brick road!” Bela said, almost gleefully, as she waved a hand and a huge, swirling portal opened up in front of the trio. Sam blinked at it a few times before nervously biting his lower lip.

 

Dean walked forward, his head hanging dejectedly. He vanished in a flash of light. Sam’s eyes got huge as saucers. His trembling increased and he didn’t think he’d be able to move. He didn’t want to move.

 

“Oh, now, come on Dorothy! Don’t be scared. We’re the not the Wicked Witches of the West!” Bela exclaimed as she shoved him into the swirling green light.

 

And that was the strangest experience Sam had ever had in his entire life. He didn’t quite know how to describe the feeling of passing through the portal. It was just, oddly uncomfortable and very calming at the same time.

 

Then light flashed brightly and he was standing on a grassy hill, wind buffeting him, and making his hair dance around as if alive. He was staring at the most beautiful island landscape ever. And smack dab in the middle of the view was a city. A white city.

 

All he could do was stare in wonder, as his mind and body were racked with trepidation.

 

No, Sam was not in Kansas anymore.


End file.
